


Snuggle Bunnies

by orphan_account



Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: Angst, Childhood Sexual Abuse, Childhood Trauma, Disassociation, Episode: s05e03 The Great Recession, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Jack kelly is the scum of the earth, Jack kelly/death - Freeform, M/M, Mostly Canon Compliant, No beta we die like illiterates, Panic Attacks, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:06:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27002458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Based just after That Scene from The Great Recession
Relationships: Charlie Kelly & Mac McDonald, Charlie Kelly/Mac McDonald
Comments: 1
Kudos: 36





	Snuggle Bunnies

**Author's Note:**

> read the tags before you read this, it’s got a lot of triggering content!! I edited this to be shorter

He hadn’t chosen to come here - it must have been his body’s natural response. Whenever this stuff would happen as a kid, he would immediately sneak to Mac’s place and climb through his bedroom window using the fire escape. Mac would always hold him close as he cried into his shoulder, and Charlie wouldn’t mind the touch, not from him. But he knew if he knocked on the door right now, he’d be met with some stranger who only cares about impressing Dennis. He’d be met with cold laughs and humiliation, he just knew it. If he knocked on the door now, Mac would tell Dennis his deepest darkest secret for a cheap laugh. 

He was getting ready to turn around and head god knows where, maybe try to locate Cricket and get some street rat advice, when the door in front of him opened wide, and suddenly his best friend was staring at him in confusion.

Charlie must have looked like shit, not to mention terrified, because instead of berating him or targeting his sudden lack of accommodation, the first thing out of Mac’s mouth was, “Are you alright, bro?” 

He tried to nod nonchalantly, responding in what he hoped would be a casual voice, but instead it just sounded quiet and broken. “Yeah, I’m- I’ve never been better!” He said, and Mac gave him a disbelieving look. Worry was etched into his face. “Charlie, you’ve been crying, what happened?” He asked softly, opening the door wider and motioning for Charlie to enter.

The smaller boy just bit his lip hard, trying to look into the flat, searching with his eyes without moving a muscle. Mac picked up quickly on what he was looking for, and shook his head a little, giving him a comforting smile. “Dennis went to the library to print some things off for our new scheme, I’ll fill you in on that later.” His voice is soft and reassuring. Charlie smiles the tiniest bit, and makes his way in, past his puppy eyed friend. 

He sat himself down on the couch silently. Mac followed shortly after, placing himself next to Charlie at an angle where he can still watch his friend talk easily. He waited silently for a few minutes as the rattier man brushed frantic hands through his hair and tried to form the words in his head. After what felt like hours to Mac, he began to talk.

“I- I was… I was at my mom’s. I was gonna stay in my old room again, like when I was- like when he-“ before he could even make it to the end of the sentence, he felt his heart start to speed up again. He swallowed the lump in his throat in a desperate attempt to allow the words to flow more freely. “He was there and- and he- wrestling and bunnies a-and  _ I don’t wanna be a snuggle bunny again Mac! _ I don’t- I don’t  _ want- _ don’t let the nightman find me again Mac,  _ don’t let him! _ ” He finished his disjointed yelling with a sob that shook his whole body, feeling the tears roll down his face this time, almost wishing that the fog would come back and numb this deep pain in his chest. 

Mac had no idea what to say. He could piece together enough of what Charlie had said to figure out what happened, and he felt a white hot anger settle itself under his skin as he pulled his oldest friend into a tight hug. Charlie curled his head into Macs chest and cried ugly tears for hours and hours. Mac rested his head on top of the more delicate boy’s, and rubbed his back in slow soothing motions; repeating that it was okay, that he was safe, despite how much hate he feels for that disgusting piece of human scum right now. He knew what to do to comfort Charlie in times like these, though, and that much would never change, no matter how many years passed by.

The small boy looked even smaller when he was curled up in Mac’s arms, body shaking with sobs that had turned silent over the time he’d been laying there. He was getting tired and could feel sleep taking him over as he clinged to the protective man below him still, terrified in his drowsy state that if he let go now, the nightman would appear again. So he stayed huddled into Mac’s warmth until he was snoring quietly, drooling onto his chest. Mac didn’t mind at all. 

He lifted the sleeping boy up with little to no effort and carried him to his own bed, laying him down and pulling a blanket up over him. When he tried to let go, Charlie whined and his face scrunched up in fear, arms moving at his sides as if searching for the missing body heat. So he sighed, and laid down next to the unconscious man, wrapping an arm carefully around his chest. He visibly calmed at this; the expression that settled on his face made him look more relaxed than he had in years. 

Mac smiled sadly and placed a gentle kiss to his forehead. “Love you buddy.” Is all he said before closing his eyes and trying to get some rest himself. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic in like years. And it’s my first always sunny fic too, so please be nice, if there’s anything I should have tagged that I didn’t please please let me know. But yeah I hope this is good


End file.
